One Night at Camp
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Popko and Jackson desided to sneek out of their cabin late at night to have some fun. Will they get caught if so who caught them and what will happen? Only one way to find out. A AU story


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and NetFmflix's Fuller House in anyway this is requested by **fuller house fan**

* * *

Summer is back and its late at night at camp. In the showers moaning could be heard if anyone else was awake to hear it. Two boys where in a sixty nine sucking away at each other. Those boys wher none other then Jackson and Popko. Theas two teens had been messing around with each other since they where ten.

Now here they are sucking away in the showers. It wasn't long until Jackson shot his load into Popko's mouth. Popko quickly swallowed his friend's load as he started to shoot his own load into the warm mouth of his friend. Just like Popko, Jackson gladly swallowed up his friend's load. Both slid their dick out of the others mouth and started to make out.

They each tasted their own cum as they continued to make out when the kissing broke Popko went on his hands and knees and shook his ass. Jackson smiled and quickly went behind Popko and started rimming him. Popko quickly moaned once more as he was being rimmed. Jackson thought Popko's ass was nice and ready and slid his dick inside.

Popko really moaned now. He have enjoyed being fucked by Jackson's huge dick. Jackson for one wasted no time going faster and faster. The faster and harder Jackson fucked Popko's ass the more Popko and Jackson moaned. They soon hear a noise. Popko smiled but Jackson was freeaking out.

"You could not wait for me?" Rocki said

She now can get to see the boys in action live then some video files Popko been sending to his girlfriend. Popko has been telling her all about having sex with Jackson and she wanted to see, so he has been recording as much sex with Jackson as possible and sent it to her. Jackson for one was shocked What Rocki said.

Jackson also did not know was he talked in his sleep. Popko had lessened in of Jackson saying he wanted to fuck Rocki. This slightly unseated Popko given Rocki is dating him and not Jackson but again he was secretly recording their sex and sending it to Rocki. So he had an idea and was surprised Rocki was all for it. The only thing not part of the plan was Popko not being able to wait to have sex.

Jackson soon watched Rocki remove her shirt and seen she was not wearing a bra. Her double Ds was just free and Jackson was back being hard. His dick really started to twitch when Rocki removed her shorts to reveal she wasn't wearing any panties either. She walked over to the boys and instead of kissing her boyfriend first she kissed Jackson.

Popko did not mind one bit as after all he can kiss her any time. After the kiss she went in front of Poko and Jackson and spared her legs. She just smiled and Popko quickly started to eat her out. Rocki soon moaned and as Rocki moaned Jackson went back fucking away into Popko's ass. The vibrations of Popko's moans caused Rocki to squirt all over his face.

After Rocki squirted she walked twods Jackson while Pooko was under her. She smiled at Jackson and pushed his head into her pussy. Again Ricki moaned. Jackson continued to eat out Rocki as Jackson fucked her boyfriend. After she squirted she moved to a near by bench and stretched her legs. She then started to play with her pussy and breasts as she watched the boys fuck live.

Just watching Rocki play with herself made Jackson fuck faster and harder into Popko until both boys shot their loads. Popko's hit the floor while Jackson's shot in Popko's ass. Just watching the boys having sex caused Rocki to squirt. Jackson soon pulled out and went to suck on one of Rocki's breasts.

While sucking on one of her breasts he played with her pussy with the other. Popko just watched on and jacked off for a bit before he joined his friend. He sucked on the reaming breast and played with her pussy. Rocki really moaned and started to jack off both boys. Now it was the boys that monad while sucking away on Rocki's breasts.

It wasn't long until Rocki squirted again soon the boys stood up on the bench and Rocki went back and forth sucking away in both boys. Popko for one did not last long as he shot his load once more into his girl's mouth. Rocki gladly swallowed it all. He pulled his dick out of his mouth and laid down on the bench jacking off watching Jackson getting sucked by Rocki.

Jackson lasted longer then Popko but he too soon shot his load. Rocki quickly swallowed his load and pulled his dick out once she drained his dick from cum. She smiled at Popko and slapped his hand away from his dick. What came next made Jackson's eyes widen. Rocki soon slid Popko's dick into her ass. She road Popko for a few minutes and looked at Jackson and then her pussy.

Jackson wasted no time sliding his dick into her pussy and begin fucking away. The shower room was keep on felling up with the smells and sounds of teenage sex. Rocki's double D breasts bounced around while being fucked by two boys. Rocki again started to squirt. This caused the boys to fuck faster and harder into her.

After Rocki squirted three more times Popko again shot his load first. Rocki just moaned feeling the cum shoot into her ass while Jackson continued to fuck her pussy. Even though Popko just shot his load he kept fucking until Jackson shot his load into her pussy. That did not happen until she squirted two more times. The three ended passed out in the shower room. When they woke up the sun was rising and knew they had to quickly make it to their bunks before anyone wakes up.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think


End file.
